Demolition Lovers
by LaurenEP18
Summary: Kurt is leader of the McKinley High Skanks, joined by his best friends Puck and Quinn. But when one new boy threatens his untouchable status, his safety... all hell will break loose. Kurt just needs to ignore the other boy's smoldering hazel eyes and his damn good looks... Badboy!Blaine & Skank!Kurt . **DISCONTINUED


"Holy fucking shit, Hummel."

Kurt rolled his eyes, taking a final drag from his stubby cigarette before grinding it into the concrete with his boot, "How eloquently put, Puck." He drawled, staring up at the mohawked boy.

Puck let out a derisive breath, "Like _your_ vocabulary is much better." He argued, flopping down on the ratty couch next to Kurt.

Kurt waited for a moment before sighing, "Was this conversation going anywhere?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, shit." Puck sat up, nodding, "Dude, I think we got some competition."

Frowning, Kurt plucked another cig from his pack, lighting it before asking, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Puck glanced around before leaning in, "Word on the street is _Anderson_ transferred here."

Kurt's eyes widened a fraction, "_Blaine_ Anderson? At fucking _McKinley?_" Puck nodded, "You've got to be shitting me."

"I shit you not. He's supposed to be here today."

Kurt sat back, staring towards the school as he blew out more smoke. Blaine Anderson was well known in the area. He was apparently some trust-fund brat that caused trouble all over. His mommy and daddy had sent him to Dalton Reform School and now, apparently, he was going to be coming to McKinley.

There was no way in hell he could be reformed. Not Blaine Anderson.

He'd have to watch his back from now on seeing as this new kid didn't know the layout of the school. Kurt and his band of skanks were untouchable, and he better abide to that unwritten rule. He'd dealt with his fair share of shit in his life and he was _finally_ safe, so there was no way in _hell _he was going to let one kid ruin his status.

"What're you thinking, Hummel?" Puck asked, seeming excited, "You've got that scheming look in your eye."

Kurt smirked, running a hand through his pink dyed hair, "I'm thinking we properly introduce Mr. Anderson into the McKinley hierarchy. Make sure he knows his place and all."

Puck grinned wickedly, "Slushie facial?"

Kurt shook his head, "Slushie _shower._"

Kurt tried his hardest to ignore the pit in his stomach as he, Puck, and a few other skanks, including Quinn, filled up their cups with varying colors of slush. He didn't want to turn into a bully, but he had to establish dominance now for it could be too late if he did nothing. With Blaine's reputation, he couldn't risk becoming a victim again.

As the group stalked through the halls, the other students created a wide space around them, none wanting to get into the line of fire.

When they turned the corner, he spotted him. The little hobbit was dressed in leg hugging dark jeans that clung to his round ass –not that he was paying attention to that little detail- a white v-neck shirt half tucked into the waist of his jeans, topped off with a jet black leather jacket that was the same color as the liner around his blazing amber eyes.

"Looks like he's tryin' to steal your look, Hummel." Quinn nudged him, "I thought _you_ were the only guy in Lima brazen enough to wear eyeliner."

Kurt steeled himself, "Shut it, Quinn." He snapped, clutching the cold cup in his hand tighter the closer he got, "Focus."

"Hey, _Anderson!_" Puck hollered from his spot beside Kurt. The boy turned around to face the group completely as he raised a vaguely amused pierced eyebrow. With a snort, he rolled his eyes and turned back to his locker. Puck looked to Kurt, "Dude, did he just _snub_ us?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes, "Looks like." He growled. They had now gotten the attention of the other students in the hall, several gathering on the outskirts of the soon to be confrontation, leaving a bubble for those involved. Kurt stepped forward, closing in on Anderson, "We're talking to you, _hobbit._"

The other boy simply shut his locker and leaned heavily on it, smirking at Kurt,_ daring_ him to make a move, "_Hmm_, hadn't noticed. Usually people that talk to me try to speak with a bit more _respect._ You don't want to be on my bad side… _Hummel._" So Anderson had heard of him. _Good._ There was no need for introductions. He'd sacrificed far too much to let Anderson try to out do him in this school.

Kurt plastered on a sickly sweet smile, moving so that he was right in Blaine's face, invading all personal boundaries. He was trying to get under the other boy's skin, knowing that generally, guys didn't like for Kurt to get too close to them. Too afraid they'd _'catch the gay'_. But this guy threw him for a loop, not even _flinching_ back when Kurt pressed his black polished finger into his chest, "You have to _earn_ my respect, Anderson. That's also the case with your position in our school hierarchy." Kurt stood to full height, reveling in the fact that he was taller than Anderson, even when the other boy was wearing biker boots, "You, my little _hobbit_, are on the bottom rungs of the social ladder."

"_Really_, now?" Blaine purred, stepping close enough that their bodies were brushing.

Kurt refused to let that phase him, "Really, _really_." He spat sarcastically, not liking this kid one bit.

"Well, _I'm_ not the one covered in slushie."

Kurt was about to say _'not yet'_ when the _son _of a _bitch slammed_ his palm up under the cup, the syrupy ice hitting his face like a slap. He stumbled back a few steps, wiping furiously at his eyes just in time to see Blaine reach a finger out to swipe at the slush on his cheek. He brought the digit back to his mouth, lewdly sucking it in to taste, "Red's a good color on you, Hummel." Anderson winked before turning and strolling down the halls as if he owned the place.

Everyone was standing there, staring at him as he watched the smug asshole waltz down the hall. It was Puck that finally dispersed them, "What are you all still standing around here for? Fuck off." He shooed them, coming over and tossing Kurt an old gym shirt from his bag.

"That_ fucker_," Kurt began, wiping off his face, "is going to _pay._" He gritted out, chucking the shirt in the direction Anderson had left.

Puck agreed, "I'm with you on that, dude." He clearly didn't like that his status as school badass was threatened just as much as Kurt didn't like that his safety was threatened.

Kurt grasped Puck's arm, dragging him down the hall along with Quinn, "We've got some serious planning to do." He said, fire in his eyes. Anderson was going to pay.

**=============================gLee=============================**

**I don't even know what to say. I know that I have so many other stories that I need to update, but I just started writing **_**and**_**… skank!Kurt and badboy!Blaine**

**Title is from the song Demolition Lovers by My Chemical Romance (One of my all time favorite bands!)**


End file.
